


Felidays

by TropicalPancakes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalPancakes/pseuds/TropicalPancakes
Summary: Harrison was used to pulling cats out of his hat.What he wasnt used to was them actually liking him and staying around. Now he has to keep his small friend hidden from David and Gwen, because surely pets are not allowed in the camp.





	1. Ch. 1 - Presto Catto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Note; the upcoming chapters should be longer!

Harrison was in the middle of practicing a trick, when he had reached into his hat to pull out a bundle of roses… only to pull out a small cat. Usually, when he did this, the cat would attack him and run off, so the illusionist braced for the pain that would come from the tiny sharp claws.

But it didnt happen. Curious, he placed the small creature onto his bed, moving away from the entrance of the tent so if the cat wanted to leave they could. It was a beautiful tabby cat, with white fur and patches of brilliant orange with darker cinammon swirls in it. Their eyes turned to Harrison, who nervously shuffled his feet. 

“You can leave if you want” He tried to speak with the cat, motioning to the open tent flap. It jumped down onto the ground, pattering its way not to the entrance, but to his feet. It wound around his legs, asking for attention. 

His heart completely melted for this tiny critter. Harrison placed the top hat back on his head, leaning down to pick up the cat again. It cuddled up to him, loudly announcing its happiness with a rumbling purr. He /had/ to show his friends this cat. Glancing in the small mirror on the desk beside the bed, he rushed out in search for them, the cat held lightly in his arms.

He happened upon Nerris first, who was busy with Nikki playing yet another roleplaying game. Harrison deemed the cat much more important than the silly make believe world they were in, rushing to step infront of the two.

“Harrison! Cant you see that we were just about to fight the dark grinning enchantress of the willow woods you idiot?” Nerris was the first to speak up, lowering her prop sword.

“Look at this kitten!” The illusionist didnt pay any mind to the jive that was thrown his way, holding the cat out to the two girls. 

“You pull cats out of your hat all the time” Nikki pat the cat on the head. Nerris nodded, agreeing with her. 

“What? Well, uh. This cats different! It LIKES me!” 

Nerris burst out laughing at those words.

“Hey! No! Dont laugh, cats dont usually like me!” Harrisons face heated up, pulling the kitten away from them so they couldnt pet it. “You cant pet them if your being mean” 

Nerris apologized reluctantly, eyeing the cat. “Does it have a name?” With her free hand, she scratched it under the neck, the rumbling of purrs starting up again.

“Oh…” Harrison wasnt prepared to name anything. Naming them would mean that he planned on keeping them, and he wasnt sure if pets were even allowed in the camp. He didnt have any clever names for animals. He could maybe name it houdini, after one of his role models, but… The cat didnt look like a Houdini. 

“I didnt name it, bu--” Nerris interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. “What about Firestar?”

Harrison gave her a look, knowing already what that was a reference to. “We are not naming them firestar. Im going to go to Preston and ask if he has any good names. Hes great with these things” He lightly wacked Nikkis hand away from the cats tail, to which she ran away, laughing to herself. Sometimes that girl concerned him. Knowing exactly where to find him, the two set off in the direction of the stage, where he surely would be writing. 

And they were exactly right. Preston was sitting cross legged in the middle of the stage, nose buried deep in a thick book that looked as old as the camp itself. With a grin, Harrison let the cat go on the stage. He held a finger up to his lips, telling Nerris to be quiet as he dropped to the ground, hiding himself in the apron. Nerris quickly ducked below to join him as they waited to hear Prestons reaction to the cat. 

A good 5 minutes passed before the two poked their heads back over the apron. Preston was still sitting in the same position, except the book was in his lap, taken over by the cat who decided it was a good place to lay down. Preston, however, was staring dead at them. They were caught. 

“Happy birthday?” Harrison climbed up onto the stage, as Nerris hoisted herself up beside him. Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head. He didnt really know what he was expecting to happen. 

“FIRST of all, its not my birthday, but DEAR GOD this cat is cute, so ill accept it” Preston lightly placed his hand on the cats back.

“Harrison pulled it from his hat, it didnt leave him alone so hes decided to keep it as a familiar” Nerris jabbed her elbow into his side, making him jump away from her. “I never said I would keep it, it just needs a name!” 

“If you are going to name it, you are going to keep it”

“Just because you name something doesnt mean you can keep it!”

“Yes it does!”

“No, it doesnt!” 

Preston cleared his throat, interrupting their argument. “So whats his name?”  
“We came to ask you for names” Harrison turned away from Nerris, frustrated with her. “Im not good at coming up with names, and Nerris wanted to name it after a fictional cat whos is OP” He stuck his tongue out at her at the last word.

“Fuck you Harrison! Firestar is a great cat”

“How about Plato?” Preston gently pushed the cat off the book he was reading, closing it to show its author.

“He did sleep on the book” Nerris paused, assessing the name for the cat. However, Harrisons eyes basically sparkled at the name. She sighed, knowing that would be the name for the small creature.

“So how do we take care of a cat by ourselves?”


	2. French Toast and Cat fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of a cat is a lot harder than it seems. Especially with your enemy being allergic to them.

The meowing of a cat woke Harrison up, as he rolled over to see the source of the noise mere inches away from his face. Startled, the magician shot up in bed, making Plato jump from his bed onto Prestons, landing with a thud on his stomach. The boy let out a wheeze, opening his eyes to stare incredulously at the creature.

It was 4;27 am.

Harrison pulled the blanket over his head, ignoring the now awakened monster that was a sleep deprived Preston. He could hear the shuffling of a bed being gotten out of, and the soft thud of the cat being placed back on his bed. 

“Harrison, I know your up. Keep Plato over here, I cant sleep with him trying to suffocate me in the night!” The playwright hissed lightly, turning back to his own bed. He was given no response.

\------

When Harrison awoke again, light was coming through the flap in the tent, and the bed next to his was empty. Plato was sleeping soundly in the mess of blankets that had been discarded by Preston earlier in the morning, and the boy watched the rise and fall of the cats breathing. There was always such a calming presence about a sleeping cat, knowing that if one would sleep, all was safe. 

The clock read 7;48 am now, and as Harrison realized as such, his stomach grumbled. QuarterMaster stopped serving breakfast at 8, so if he wanted food, he would have to go fast. Pushing himself out of bed, he threw his favorite golden shirt on, not bothering with the vest. His pajama pants were swapped with jeans, and he hardly noticed as the cinnamon swirled cat stood up, stretching his legs one by one.

Rushing out of tent, Harrison slipped past Max and Neil, who were probably planning to try to make another break for it that would ultimately fail; not that he was interested in that. A sneeze came from Neil as he passed, startling him. The scientific genius rubbed his nose as he looked up, staring daggers at the illusionist as he ran by.

Taking no notice, Harrison ran into the door of the mess hall, forgetting to turn the knob to open it. Rubbing his face, he clicked open the door and pushed it open, revealing an almost empty room. Ered, Dolph and Nikki were on one side of the room, throwing food at Nerris and Space Kid who were trying to retaliate. He decided to ignore the food fight in favour of getting his own food to settle his grumbling stomach. Dodging a flying spoon, he slipped up to the counter, quietly getting the old man attention.

“QuarterMaster, Im not too late for breakfast, right?” He asked, giving a sideways glance at Nikki, who had by that time, noticed him. He shook his head at her, hoping she wouldnt throw anything at him.  
He muttered something, turning around to give Harrison the breakfast for that day- French toast sticks and maple syrup. His eyes lit up. This was his favorite food, and he eagerly picked it up, thanking the bearded man before ducking at an incoming apple. It hit the wall with a solid thunk.

“Aw Man, Sorry Harrison!” The call came from Nikki, who was leaning over an overturned table. He slipped into a free space beside Nerris and Space Kid, shoving one of the french toasts into his mouth.

“Whafs The deal?” Harrison asked Space Kid with his mouth full, grateful for the protection that they had built.

“Oh, you know, the usual. Nikki started to throw food around, it hit Nerris, she retaliated. Its a war zone now, Id get out while you still can”

That was a good idea. He stuffed grabbed hold of the rest of his toasted sticks, leaving the plate for the two to use as ammunition, and ‘skillfully’ managed to get out of the hall without being hit. With a smirk, he stepped away from the building, spotting the cat trotting from his tent to meet him. 

Glancing over at where Neil and Max still stood, he rushed forward, scooping up the cat and hiding it from their view. If they found out there was a cat, Neil wouldnt hesitate to tell david, just because it was Harrisons. He looked around for a place to put the cat, so he was hidden, and wound up placing him behind the small brush, dropping his french toast for him to eat. Pleased, the cat sat down to munch on the food.

“What are you doing Harrison?” The plaintive tone came from a still sniffling Neil, who had followed Max over to where he was. 

“Are You Okay?” He tried to steer the topic away from what he was doing, brushing off the leaves that stuck to his shirt. 

“My Allergies are acting up. I dont know why, there hasnt been a cat around here since the whole theater incident” 

‘Shit’ Harrison thought ‘I forgot Neil was allergic to cat hair’. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, he gave a shrug. “Perhaps its just seasonal allergies, I hear those are pretty bad on days like this” He was desperate to find a way to make the two leave him alone. He could try to do magic, but he knew it would just make them stay longer. 

“Werent you two doing something? I saw you had a plan of some kind”

“None of your business. Come on Neil, Lets go get Nikki from that wasteland” Max turned away from the two, kicking his feet in the dirt to make dust rise. Neil only stayed for a moment longer, giving back a glare that was reciprocated to him. 

“Im onto you” With that, he turned to catch up with his friend. “Watch out for the apples!” Harrison was already turning back to the brush, poking his head over to see that the cat was now lazily stretched out in the cool leaves. Its only been a day, and he already was almost caught. He needs to be more careful. 

He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, whipping around to see that it was only Preston, flinching away from his fast movements. 

“Hey! Sorry man, I wasnt paying attention. “ His eyes were drawn to the cloth that the brown haired boy held, a small vest. 

“Its Okay, What Are You Looking At?” Preston only had to step next to him to see over the brush. 

“Just Who I Was Looking For! I Made Plato A Little Vest, So He Wont Get Cold” 

Harrison snorted, a laugh erupting from him. “Preston, youre so dumb. Cats dont get cold, their fur keeps them warm!” Preston huffed, crossing his arms. 

“He Can Still Look Great Then” 

“Sure thing my friend, whatever you say.”

Getting the vest on the cat, was a whole different story. Harrison had picked him up, only for him to run away. Its like he knew that Preston was trying to dress him up. By the time Nerris came out of the hall, she had been covered in syrup, and was trying to use a napkin to wipe off her glasses. She stopped next to Harrison, who was too busy laughing at the fact of Preston trying and failing to get the cat to stay still for him. 

“I would be the same way if he tried to put an outfit on me” Nerris mused, nudging the magician in the side. Preston had picked up the cat, holding him at arms length to prevent the cat from scratching his face. 

“Honestly, I would be too!”


End file.
